The present invention relates to traverse rods of the type having a downwardly opening slot in the bottom of the rod and to master carriers therefor. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,878,526 and 2,863,505, the master carriers are formed with a carrier body that is guidably supported on the rod and which extends downwardly through the slot in the bottom of the rod and has a drapery support arm that is integral with the carrier body. It is desirable in many drapery installations to support the drapery at the front side of the rod so that the drapery conceals the rod from view when the drapery is closed. If the master carrier is formed with integral drapery support arms, then it is necessary to make different left and right master carriers, if both master carriers are to support the respective drapery panel at the front side of the rod. It is also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,806, to make a traverse rod having two downwardly opening slots in the bottom of the rod separated by an inverted T-shaped rail, with master carriers that can be reversibly mounted on the rail and having detachable drapery support arms such that the same carrier body can be used for either the left or right master carrier. The master carrier construction disclosed in that patent is such that it requires a very wide carrier body which extends to the front side of the rod when it is mounted for either left or right draw.